La malédiction du Nécromant, Garde éternelle
by Innommable
Summary: Il ne suffit pas de naître malveillant pour devenir un monstre, en voulant à tout prix sauver ceux que l'on aime grâce à d'occultes savoir, la frontière entre Bien et Mal n'en est que plus mince...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Des hurlements stridents percèrent la nuit douce et calme des premiers jours de l'hiver.

Tout autour de Yargen, des maisons faites de bois, de chaux et de pailles étaient en prise avec les flammes, piégeant à l'intérieur leurs occupants. Le village entier était à feu et à sang. Dans les ruelles les humanoïdes massacraient sans une once de pitié les villageois sans protections.

Nerovar, prêtre du Dieu de la Justice, Heaum, avait rallié les défenseurs et ils tentaient, tant bien que de mal, un dernier carré héroïque dans ce qui fut quelques instants auparavant une magnifique place de village. Jonchés au sol les statues brisées du temple de Heaum ainsi que nombre de corps sans vie d'hommes, femmes et enfants. Bien que voués à une mort certaine et horrible, Nerovar menait ses compagnons d'arme pour sauver le peu de villageois qui pouvaient encore l'être. A chaque coup qu'il donnait, son marteau de guerre béni broyait les muscles et les os des monstres assoiffés de sang. Les paysans armés à la va vite avec ce qu'ils avaient pu dénicher, fourches, haches à couper le bois, couteaux à viande, vendaient chèrement leur vie. En vain. Pour chaque gobelin qui tombait, deux autres prenaient sa place. Aussi chétifs que cruels, ils submergeaient peu à peu leurs adversaires. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui faisaient le plus grand des carnages. Les orcs, à la carrure épaisse et les muscles noueux étaient bien plus féroces. De tailles diverses, même l'orc le plus petit était aussi grand qu'un homme adulte, leur visage porcin aux yeux injectés de sang possédait une mâchoire imposante et des canines semblables à celles de défenses d'un sanglier. Un orc désarmé pouvait aisément mettre à mort un homme doué au maniement des armes. Seulement habitués aux bagarres de taverne, les paysans se faisaient décimer.

Leur noble sacrifice permettait à de rares villageois d'espérer échapper à cette boucherie. Ils tentaient de fuir à travers l'épaisse forêt, cependant, ralentis par la neige leur espérance de vie s'en retrouvait réduite à néant. Des gobelins chevauchant des worgs, créatures ressemblant à des loups mais deux fois plus imposant, à la mâchoire puissante et à l'épais pelage foncé, les traquaient et les tuaient grâce à leurs javelots et arcs courts. Les worgs, qui possédaient une forme d'intelligence malveillante, achevaient le peu de gibier qui avait, par miracle, réussi à survivre à un javelot planté entre les omoplates. N'ayant nulle part où fuir, les villageois étaient condamnés.

Yargen ne faisait ni parti de ceux qui se battaient bravement au centre du village, ni de ceux qui tentaient de fuir, non, il agonisait dans une ruelle dont les habitations étaient en proie aux flammes. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux, non pas parce qu'il allait mourir, car cela lui importait peu désormais, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de sauver sa bien aimée. Clotilde gisait à quelques mètres de lui. La peau de son doux visage devenue blanche comme la neige qui tombait en cette glaciale nuit d'hiver faisait ressortir les minces filets de sang qui coulaient de sa bouche. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, dont toute lueur de vie avait quitté, le fixait constamment d'un regard accusateur. Tout était allé si vite.

Yargen s'était interposé, lame au poing, entre un maraudeur verdâtre et sa douce colombe. L'orc l'avait projeté violemment contre un mur d'un revers de sa masse d'arme, puis il avait fait taire à jamais les cris de l'amante. Yargen venait de perdre en l'instant d'une nuit sanglante son cher village, et l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde.

L'homme agonisant cracha du sang. Trois de ses côtes cassées et son bras gauche pulvérisé l'empêchaient d'atteindre sa lame qui reposait sagement par terre. La brute hideuse émit une sorte de rire guttural à la vue de cette situation fort fâcheuse, et leva à deux mains sa masse garnie de pointes. Puis l'arme meurtrière s'abattit à une vitesse fulgurante.

La dernière vision de Yargen fut le regard vide de sa tendre Clotilde.

Yargen se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, comme un des nombreux qu'il avait eu depuis la découverte de ce grimoire aux pages jaunies par les âges. Chaque nuit, il assistait impuissant à la mort de sa dulcinée suite à l'attaque du village par la harde de peaux vertes. L'homme épuisé aurait pu sombrer dans le désespoir ou la folie, mais une voix sinueuse provenant du vieil ouvrage lui répétait sans cesse dans son esprit que bientôt, très bientôt, il pourra protéger pour l'éternité l'être qui lui est si proche. C'était vrai, grâce au pouvoir impie contenu dans ce livre d'un autre âge, il sera en mesure de protéger à jamais sa tendre fiancée. Yargen referma ses doigts livides sur le tome maléfique et le serra contre sa froide poitrine.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et revécut une fois de plus la mort atroce de sa chère Clotilde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Yargen ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'homme épuisé vit avec horreur le visage macabre de Clotilde juste à quelques pouces du sien, il ferma aussitôt les yeux et tenta de chasser la vision cauchemardesque de son esprit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit l'apparition n'était plus là. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à la pénombre qui régnait en maître dans la petite pièce qui constituait sa chambre. Celle-ci ne possédait que peu de meubles, mis à part un lit mal entretenu, une vieille commode, un miroir poussiéreux, une table adossée contre un mur sur laquelle reposés un encrier, une plume ainsi que divers livres, et quelques lettres enflammées, la chambre était vide.

Avant de sortir du lit, Yargen vérifia si son précieux grimoire était toujours à ses côtés, à sa vue il fut rassuré et décida de se lever. La première chose qu'il fit une fois debout fut d'entrouvrir les volets. Ces derniers, qui étaient restés plusieurs jours clos, grincèrent lorsqu'il les poussa légèrement. Dehors, on pouvait entendre les bruits caractéristiques d'un village en début de journée. Le village en lui même n'était pas bien grand et contenait un peu plus d'une centaine d'âmes. Erudit, Yargen savait qu'il se trouvait bien au Nord de la région communément appelée la Côte des Epées. Les quelques habitations étaient bordées au Nord par des montagnes, et tout autour n'était qu'une épaisse et verdoyante forêt. Un fleuve partait de la plus haute montagne et traversait tout du long le petit bourg. Arrivé au village le cours d'eau se retrouvait assez profond, de sorte qu'il était parfois difficile d'en voir le fond. Malgré quelques accidents de noyade, le fleuve permettait aux habitants d'avoir en toutes occasions de l'eau pure et fraîche. A la grande place du village se trouvait un magnifique temple de Heaum. Une fois la petite volée de marches gravies, deux statues gardaient de part et d'autre l'immense porte d'entrée. Heaum, dieu du Bien et de la justice avait su préserver en tous temps les villageois de calamités et de pillages sauf une seule fois mais c'était il y a fort longtemps. De ce que Yargen avait appris de ses lectures, durant une période noire un magicien dénommé Wismerhill était si puissant qu'il pouvait briser la frontière entre les Morts et les Vivants. Le Nécromant avait été une menace conséquente pour leurs ancêtres mais il avait finalement été défait lors d'un duel épique grâce à l'ultime sacrifice du clerc Morrow. Yargen fut tiré de ses pensées par une bise du Nord qui s'infiltrait entre les pans de ses vêtements. Le vent glacial annonçait qu'un rude hiver approchait. Il fallait faire vite.

Le jeune homme avait passé toute la semaine durant à lire et à relire le savoir contenu dans le vieil ouvrage. Souvent lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à mémoriser une formule, la voix caverneuse provenant du livre maudit l'aidait à se souvenir de syllabes ou encore de mots indispensables pour le lancement dudit sort. Maintenant, il lui fallait mettre en pratique ses connaissances, et il savait que trop bien où se trouvait le lieu idéal. Yargen mit le précieux tome dans une sacoche de cuir et allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Ce n'était plus un homme qu'il voyait en face de lui. Non. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage au teint pâle à force d'être resté trop longtemps privé de la douce chaleur du soleil. Ses joues creusées et sa peau qui collait aux os prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis de nombreux jours, cela lui était inutile. Dorénavant, il ressemblait bien plus à un cadavre ambulant qu'à un homme. Ses yeux noirs détournèrent le regard et il quitta la pièce.

L'homme cadavérique passa devant la chambre de ses parents, ou plutôt de ses défunts parents. Il les avait perdu tous deux à l'âge de douze ans. Au cours d'un jour funeste, lors d'une promenade aux abords du village ils étaient tombés malencontreusement sur un ours. Poussée par la faim, la bête féroce avait brisé en deux son père comme une brindille de paille et d'un puissant coup de patte sa mère eut le ventre en lambeaux. Yargen totalement dépassé par cette force de la Nature ne dut son Salut que grâce à l'intervention de villageois, qui, alertés par les cris, accoururent fourches et arcs de chasse à la main. Gravement blessée la mère du tout jeune Yargen fut amenée au temple. Seulement, même avec l'aide de Heaum et malgré ses efforts, Nerovar fut incapable de la sauver dû au fait qu'elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Le jeune garçon avait alors assisté à la mort lente et douloureuse de sa mère. Depuis cet évènement tragique, il s'était juré de faire tout son possible pour protéger les siens, et du plus profond de son être il en avait voulu à Heaum qui devait être si juste, de n'avoir su tirer des griffes de la Mort sa mère, elle qui avait toujours su être bonne avec lui.

Perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'on toquait à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, l'homme squelettique tomba nez à nez avec une ravissante dame. La sublime jeune femme avait de longs et soyeux cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient légèrement jusqu'aux reins. Son visage à la teinte rosée avait des yeux d'un vert des plus purs. Vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge qui faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux, Clotilde rayonnait de vie. A la vue de son amant la demoiselle eut les larmes aux yeux.

''Mon tendre ami : Dans quel piteux état je te retrouve ! Cela va faire plus d'une semaine que l'on est sans nouvelles de Yohan et que tu restes cloîtré chez toi …''

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Yargen pouvait sentir l'enivrant parfum qu'avait mis sa compagne. La mère de Clotilde était herboriste, ce qui était un atout considérable pour la création d'onguents et autres envoûtants parfums. Elle resserra son étreinte et se fit d'autant plus réconfortante.

''La disparition de ton seul ami t'as vraiment dévasté,… j'espère qu'il ne lui ait pas arrivé de malheurs.''

Yargen qui était resté les bras ballants, poings serrés, ne dit mot. Devant son mutisme, Clotilde le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant dans son regard la souffrance que son tendre amant cherchait à dissimuler.

''Tu as exactement le même regard qu'il y a dix ans suite à la mort de tes chers parents…''

Délicatement, elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de l'homme souffrant.

''Quoi que tu viennes à endurer, je serai toujours là pour te réconforter.''

Ces mots touchèrent profondément Yargen. Il mit une main sur la taille svelte de sa dame puis l'autre derrière sa tête et murmura.

''Je te fais également le serment que toute ma vie durant, je te protègerai envers et contre tout, quoiqu'il advienne.''

Ils restèrent enlacés tendrement pendant d'interminables minutes. Soudain le visage de Clotilde devint grave.

''Yargen, mon doux ami, j'ai préféré te prévenir en première. Ivan souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi.''

L'homme eut un petit rire ironique.

''Il souhaite ou bien il exige ?''

''Tu m'as très bien comprise, dans ton état, évite de te disputer avec lui… comme à chaque fois que vous vous croisez.''

Habilement, elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres pulpeuses rencontrant des lèvres décharnées, puis quitta le jeune homme le laissant méditer à ses propos.

Yargen marchait le long de l'avenue principale, tête baissée, ignorant les regards inquiets et curieux des passants, il ne s'arrêtait de marcher que pour vérifier si le grimoire se trouvait toujours dans la besace. L'homme ralentit le pas lorsqu'il arriva en vue du temple de Heaum. Son visage s'assombrit à l'idée d'aller parler avec Ivan. Un seul mot définissait parfaitement ce dernier. Zelé. Ivan faisait parti de ces paladins de Heaum qui avaient une foi poussée à son paroxysme. Ils n'acceptaient aucuns écarts à leurs valeurs morales et n'hésitaient pas à châtier durement les contrevenants. Yargen n'avait point du tout cette vision ce qui l'amenait que trop souvent en conflit avec Ivan. Heureusement pour l'homme cadavérique, le patriarche actuel du temple s'avérait être Nerovar ce qui le protégeait en partie du courroux du paladin. Au fur et à mesure que Yargen gravissait les marches de l'édifice, il pouvait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit l'aura du tome maléfique se faire de plus en plus véhémente. Arrivé aux imposantes portes ouvertes du lieux sacré, il resserra la sangle de sa sacoche puis pénétra. Ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles de marbre, et ce fut à travers la douce lumière filtrée par les vitraux que Yargen le vit. Ivan se tenait à côté de la chaire. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant glissaient sur sa resplendissante toge blanche. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée exprimait une fermeté dont ses yeux perçants ne faisaient qu'accroître. Le fervent chevalier entendit les pas de l'arrivant et, sans lui adresser le moindre signe de politesse, fit un signe de la main à deux acolytes. Yargen perçut le bruit caractéristique de lourdes portes que l'on referme avec de grandes peines.

''Salutations.'' Lâcha Yargen à l'homme pieux bien qu'il sut d'avance que quelconque forme de politesse était inutile avec lui.

''Ne perdons pas de temps en palabres et venons en à ce pourquoi je t'ai convoqué, lui répliqua Ivan. Cela fait une semaine que l'on est sans nouvelles de Yohan. Le jour de sa disparition je ne t'ai point vu non plus au village, étrange coïncidence tu ne crois pas ? Depuis, tu es resté cloîtré chez toi, refusant de voir quiconque. Yargen, nous caches tu quelque chose ?''

Ses dernières paroles se firent sur un ton presque menaçant.

''Qu'insinues tu par là ? Que j'aurais un lien avec la disparition de mon ami ?''

''Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme.''

Le paladin dégaina son épée et mit la pointe contre la poitrine de Yargen.

''Si je venais à découvrir que la disparition de Yohan provient de tes propres agissements, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te faire subir le châtiment que tu mérites.''

''Et au nom de qui ? Heaum, le Dieu de la justice ?'' Rétorqua sèchement l'accusé.

Ivan frappa violemment dans le ventre de l'effronté avec le pommeau de son arme. Au sol, Yargen cracha du sang sur les dalles immaculées.

''La prochaine fois, un conseil, surveille tes propos car je n'aurai aucune clémence.''

Durant une fraction de seconde Yargen eut la pulsion de prononcer la formule qui aurait pu aspirer toute vie au paladin, comme le lui avisait les murmures sombres dans son esprit fiévreux, mais son bon sens le retint et il ne dit mot. L'homme blessé se releva difficilement, réajusta sa sacoche et sortit du temple du Dieu de la Justice le cœur rempli de rancœur. Suite à ce fâcheux accident, Yargen quitta le village sans prendre garde aux incessants regards inquiets des villageois à l'égard de son morbide état.

Il fallut trois lieues de marche dans des sentiers boisés et tortueux pour que Yargen atteignent enfin sa destination. Au plus profond de la forêt, entouré d'arbres morts aux branches noires et sèches, se trouvait un amas de ruines. Une vieille tour avait su néanmoins résister à l'écoulement du temps et quelques murs ravagés ci et là tenaient encore debout. D'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'autrefois en ce lieu devait se trouver un manoir ainsi qu'une cour tous deux protégés par d'épais murs en guise de fortification. De ce lieu dévasté émanait en tout point la mort. Au sol, jonchés des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres. Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient d'antiques plastrons rouillés, leurs doigts sans vie tenant fermement épées émoussées, des lances ou bien des arcs brisés. Certains squelettes avaient le crâne fendu d'autres les côtes perforées, mais tous témoignaient qu'un affrontement violent s'était déroulé en ce lieu reculé et austère. Tous sauf un.

Yargen s'était faufilé entre les décombres et les corps inanimés jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant ce qui fut lors d'un autre âge, un grandiose autel. A l'avant de l'autel se trouvait une plaque de cuivre, usée par le passage du temps, où l'on pouvait remarquer qu'il était gravé les termes suivant _''Il n'y a point de frontières entre la Mort et la Vie, les Morts gouvernent les Vivants, Liber Mortis -_ _Wismerhill''_. Sur l'immense pierre noire qui composait l'autel se tenait un serre livre poussiéreux et une marque démontrait qu'un ouvrage volumineux avait dû se trouver là autrefois. Au pied du piédestal, baignant dans une mare de sang séché, se tenait un cadavre plus frais que les autres. Yargen s'agenouilla près du corps puis de sa main gauche il dégagea une mèche de cheveux ensanglantée des yeux clos du mort. Le jeune homme sourit, il allait enfin pouvoir pratiquer ses savoirs occultes. Yargen sortit de sa besace le tome enchanté et put ressentir pleinement en ce lieu toute l'énergie magique qui s'en dégageait. Du grimoire maudit sortaient les murmures de la voix caverneuse, et ils s'insinuaient comme du venin dans l'esprit affaibli de Yargen. Wismerhill n'avait pas disparu comme beaucoup le crurent, il réussit avant de perdre son enveloppe charnelle à réfugier son esprit dans son plus puissant grimoire de sorts impies, où il avait dès lors attendu des décennies durant, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un jeune homme curieux ne le découvre.

Lentement, Yargen récita syllabe après syllabe, mot après mot, l'incantation que l'esprit de Wismerhill lui dictait. Yargen n'avait pas le moindre droit à l'erreur car manipuler les arcanes noirs pouvait être fatal ou encore faire perdre la raison. Il se forçait à respirer profondément à la fin de chaque phrase. Il se vidait peu à peu de son esprit et le laissait s'emplir de magie noire. Des ombres maléfiques descendirent sur le cadavre et le pénétrèrent. Une paupière frémit. Yargen continua à psalmodier l'incantation. Les yeux du cadavre étaient à présent totalement ouverts. Ils fixaient le ciel d'un regard qui ne voyait rien. Par un effort de volonté Yargen le fit se mouvoir. Le mort vivant se leva difficilement et tituba jusqu'à son maître. L'homme sombre souriait malgré le contre coup dû à l'énergie dépensée. Tout comme le grand Wismerhill avant lui il avait réussi à briser la frontière entre les Morts et les Vivants, désormais il sera en mesure de sauver à jamais les êtres qui lui sont chers. Yargen tourna la tête vers son éternel dévoué serviteur et déclara dans un souffle,

''Cela faisait bien longtemps… Yohan…''


End file.
